1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infrared cameras in general and in particular to an improved lens structure for low cost infrared cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need for a low-cost infrared camera that would be useful in many applications, including household use for detecting intruders and fires. Several attempts have been made to construct such a camera. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,882, entitled Low Cost Night Vision Camera. In this prior art camera, a reflective lens system is disclosed which contains many parts. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,149, entitled Compact Thermal Camera. This prior art camera includes a refractive lens system and likewise contains many parts.
Therefore, a need exists for an infrared camera that would be easy to manufacture and simple in structure, thereby rendering a low-cost product. The structure of the present invention solves these problems in a new and unique manner.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an infrared camera that is easy to manufacture and low in cost.
The present invention also provides an infrared camera with a lens system having a minimum transmission of 90%, with an average of 95%.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a simplified reflective lens system.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a lens system that is easy to assemble.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of an infra-red camera that is low in cost, snaps together easily during assembly and includes a pair of molded plastic reflective lenses, an encapsulated focal plane-array assembly and a lens cover.
Still other features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims. The present invention will become apparent when taken in conjunction with the following description and attached drawings, wherein like characters indicate like parts, and which drawings form a part of this application.